


Мы рады, что ФБР здесь

by scipianne



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happily Ever After, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipianne/pseuds/scipianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шериф говорит: мы рады тому, что ФБР здесь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы рады, что ФБР здесь

Шериф говорит: мы рады тому, что ФБР здесь.  
Купер так много раз слышал это, клише, банальность, воплощенную вежливость, сквозь зубы протолкнутую с таким видом, будто зубы эти разваливаются от невыносимой боли — первое правило спецагента, знать, что тебя не любят и не хотят здесь, и делать свою работу.  
Люди не любят, когда их спасают.  
Точнее, не любят, когда лезут в их дела, когда делают эти дела лучше, чем они сами, когда кто-то оказывается лучше, чем они. Не любят всего выходящего из рамок обыденного.  
(Купер всегда и во всем выходит за рамки обыденного, он, можно сказать, за ними живет.)  
Он пытается объяснить шерифу обстановку дел, лучше сейчас, менее болезненно, установить четкое-профессиональное-рабочее, разграничить условия, чтобы потом в мелочах не возникало вопросов.  
Шериф повторяет: мы рады тому, что ФБР здесь.  
Говорит так, смотрит так, серьезно и искренне, можно подумать — можно поверить, особенно если разбираешься в людях профессионально и взглядом можешь выявить ложь — говорит правдиво.  
(Что означает — он умеет идти навстречу.)  
  
Гарри Трумэн умеет подбирать правильные слова.  
Он разбирается в тех, кто живет под его защитой и любит свой город той любовью, что не требует слов; он умеет поддерживать, умеет слушать, умеет уважать, умеет вовремя отступать и вовремя нажимать: он умеет много, много всего.  
Умеет подбирать правильные слова. Когда рефлексия и моральные правила плетут паутины мыслей, запутывая виной и сожалениями, когда сложные выверты сознания туманную пелену надевают на внутренний стержень, Гарри может сказать что-то просто и правильно — и непонятно уже, как можно было думать иначе. Он умеет любить.  
Он идеально подходит. Городу, своей работе, быту, жизни, этому миру, людям, счастливой истории, сказке, которой не суждено случиться.  
(Куперу.)  
Дейл Купер не особо подходит, не может никуда приткнуться — и не особо хочет (не особо хотел), незачем тратиться на бессмысленные сожаления, любит этот мир и спасает его на регулярной основе (не очень умеет в нем жить). Внешний лоск обаяния прикрывает внутреннюю странность, но ненадолго: выскакивают на поверхность шероховатости и острые углы, вылезает неискренность.  
(Почему-то в Твин Пикс неискренность не появляется, потерялась где-то, заблудилась в лесах.)  
(Почему-то Твин Пикс подходит.)  
Почему-то хочется остаться, приткнуться, прикоснуться, впервые не ощутив неприятия — задержать прикосновение.  
(Дейл уже стал мастером в задерживании прикосновений в последние дни.)  
Только прикосновения всегда имеют свойство кончатся.  
  
Гарри говорит: я бы хотел, чтобы ты мог остаться.  
Это, конечно, дружеская вежливость, поддержка, приятные слова на прощание, так положено (кем положено и как люди это понимают, чорт возьми), такое редко говорят серьезно, говорят — не так? Не в такой обстановке? Другими словами?  
Дейл отвечает, конечно, он тоже хотел бы, но лучше не стоит, раз его присутствие должно быть вызвано такими событиями, говорит, что надо уезжать, череда чужих людей и мест, череда открывшихся ужасов, печальное спокойствие позади — все это так правильно, самое правильное (было самым), что нужно делать. Череда отъездов, вереница дел, и не увидеть, когда все это закончится — и закончится ли.  
Гарри повторяет: я бы хотел, чтобы ты мог остаться.  
Говорит так, смотрит так — и поверить можно, не зная языка тела, почувствовав.  
(Что означает — он умеет любить.)


End file.
